Insurgence
by VTPM
Summary: (AU before Team Fusion Fighters is assembled) In a world of fear and oppression, the Bagra Army is steadily gathering more strength and conquering more Zones. Defeating the overlord seems entirely unfeasible, but that doesn't stop the few from rising against the impossible odds. This is war, after all. [Main pairing ReapmonXMervamon. Might be some side ones later on.]
1. Chapter 1

_"We make war that we may live in peace."  
~Aristotle~_

* * *

Rustling leaves overhead was the only sound to be heard beneath the canopy of the thick trees that night. It made the near pitch black forest floor all the more eerie than usual, which didn't help her nerves in the least. Already tonight was going to be dangerous, and there was an almost certain chance someone was going to die, but she kept her expression calm and her grip on her sword tight.

She wanted to say she had the advantage; her eyes were well adapted to the Jungle Zone's darkness and she had lived in the Zone her whole life, so she knew its every trick. But then she remembered it was no ordinary enemy she was trying to intercept.

Shaking her head, Mervamon returned her attention to the surrounding trees, resisting the urge to hunt down the enemy that was no doubt hiding somewhere in the Zone at that moment and stay at her post. She was a warrior by nature, not a sentry, and standing in one place all night awaiting someone to attack her was not her style.

Normally no one needed to guard the Hidden Sanctuary; it had its own natural barrier that kept out anyone unworthy. But tonight they were dealing with the Bagra Army, and every precaution needed to be made. It was imperative that the Code Crown not fall under enemy control.

Stingmon had offered to guard the Sanctuary instead, but he had been injured in the last fight when some Troopmon wandered too close to a village while scouting for the best route to the Hidden Sanctuary. Mervamon had immediately volunteered to take his place, knowing the Bagra servant would make a beeline for her post, and she was itching for a fight. She wanted to show Bagra that the Jungle Zone wasn't a place he wanted to mess with, even if she had to fight the Generals themselves.

A faint stirring in the undergrowth ahead of her caught her attention, and she suddenly froze, straining to hear and see what had caused the disturbance. Hesitantly she took a few steps forward, squinting to see into the dense foliage, though she detected no movement.

Mervamon's blood ran cold when she felt a sudden presence behind her, and a soft voice said in a morbid sense of greeting, "Boo.."

She whirled around instantly, swinging her sword in a wide arc at the sound from behind her, though was shocked when the figure appeared to flicker and the blade traveled right through its target.

Recovering, she raised her other arm to strike the cloaked Digimon, only for him to jump backwards. It was then she realized that he was between her and the Sanctuary when it should be the other way around.

 _It's okay.. Only those with pure hearts are allowed in Sanctuary... He'll never get through.._

Now that he was standing closer to the door, Mervamon was able to make out what he looked like from the light that emitted from it. He was tall, with a long white cloak, a blue cloth wrapped around his head, and a short crimson sword in his right hand. His entire left arm was hidden with an over-sized sleeve with several crossed buckles, as well as a few that crossed his torso. He had a short leather vest and two long tow chains that wrapped around his body, though they were entirely silent as he moved.

 _So this is Bagra's elite assassin.._

"Leave!" She demanded, hoping her voice didn't waver at all. He was dangerous; she knew that much. She was more than willing to fight him if necessary, but she knew she had low odds of beating him.

 _I couldn't bear it if the Bagra Army took over the Jungle Zone.. Ignitemon would be killed, or enslaved.._

Mervamon shook her head. She didn't have time for these thoughts.

He didn't respond to her, only tilting his head slightly to one side to show he'd even heard her.

Snarling, she lunged at him with her sword once again. This time instead of turning intangible, he blocked with his own sword, forcing her back fairly easily. Mervamon grimaced and jumped back, trying to think of a new approach since he had countered her so effortlessly.

"Get out.." She hissed. "Or I swear I'll kill you.."

The assassin simply looked amused at that. "Is that so?"

Mervamon nodded. "Yeah, it is..."

"That doesn't seem very likely, in my opinion."

"I didn't ask for your opinion! Who the hell are you anyways, and what are you here for?!"

"My name's Reapmon. As for what I'm here for.. That should be obvious enough."

Mervamon clenched her fists. "The Code Crown, right?"

"Of course. And I'm guessing it's right through this door, hm?"

"I'll never let you get to the Hidden Sanctuary... And even if you do beat me, the barrier will keep you out. Only the pure of heart can enter!"

"I'm aware of that. But I have a habit of getting into places I'm not welcome."

"Then I will just have to stop you.." Mervamon growled, trying to strike him with the large snake head on her right arm. Reapmon evaded it just in time, much to her frustration, and she lashed out even more furiously with her sword. The exchange went on for a little while, Mervamon never able to land a blow and the Bagra assassin never even trying to attack.

Once they separated long enough, Mervamon turned on him and yelled, "Why won't you fight back, you coward?!"

Reapmon blinked and tilted his head. "It's rude to hit a lady.."

His response only made her faintly flustered and even more enraged. "You've killed hundreds if not thousands of people in the name of that cold hearted bastard, and you're worried about _hitting a girl.._?!"

"Well, now that you mention it, I guess that is pretty silly.."

"Why don't you just kill me already and finish your mission? What's holding you back?" Mervamon demanded, still trying to catch her breath from the earlier attempts at attacking him.

"Honestly? This little sparring match is much more entertaining than collecting some old Code Crown. Conquering Zones isn't part of my job; that's for the Generals. Really, I'm only supposed to take down Deckerdramon so he's out of the way for when Tactimon is ready to take this place."

"Entertaining..?" She echoed. "You've just been toying with me? This is all a game to you?!" Mervamon spat, her voice escalating as her anger built. "Is that all this war is to you?!"

Reapmon hesitated a moment, then shook his head. "No, not the war. War is hell for everyone except for the ones who control the pawns. I only meant you going on about killing me. And actually trying it too. Though I must commend you, not many are willing to fight back against me. Kudos to you."

"I don't need your mocking.. Now I'll say this one more time; leave!"

The reaper seemed to consider her demand for a moment this time, then shrugged and nodded. "Alright."

Mervamon blanched. "What..?!"

"Why not? I have better things to do with my time anyways. Besides, I know you'll keep trying to get in my way, and really, that's too much of a bother for me. I doubt I'd really be able to get passed the barrier anyways." Reapmon explained as if it were obvious.

"B-But," She spluttered. "Won't you get in trouble?" She didn't mean to push her luck, but she truly was in too much shock and confusion to realize she could accidentally make him change his mind.

"I'm well aware. I get in trouble for insubordination all the time. Bagra and the Generals know I'm not reliable to getting something crucial done, which is why Tactimon will be storming this place anyways. They only keep me around because most Digimon fear me and I'm strong enough to be worth while when I do decide to complete my assignments. They've just accepted I'm not very obedient."

Before she could think of a response to him, he gave her a cheery wave, said a quick "See ya~", and opened a Zone Transfer portal, disappearing within.

Mervamon could only stare after him in a stupor, trying to register what had just happened. That was the elite assassin of Bagra..? She wasn't sure what she expected, but it wasn't that. He hadn't been as cruel or murderous as she'd expected, and the fact that he'd admitted to not holding much loyalty in following Bagra's orders to the point he didn't even finish most of his assignments made her wonder if he even had killed as many as she'd assumed.

 _Still, to get his reputation, he most have killed enough.._.

She shook her head to clear it. He was just another twisted oddity of the Digital World and nothing more. He was gone now, and was no longer any of her concern. Instead she turned her attention to the sky which was showing signs of sunlight. It would be day very soon and her shift would end.

 _But now we have the threat of Tactimon's army to deal with.. And who knows when he will attack.._

Mervamon shuddered at the thought of being up against the Bagra General and his forces, but pushed it aside. "I can't dwell on it too much.. I can only hope for the best and fight as hard as I can.. I need to for Ignitemon's sake.."

 _I couldn't even manage a scratch on the assassin, and he's below the Generals in rank.. How will we manage..? We'll need Deckdramon's help for sure if we want any chance of survival.._

She hoped the Code Crown's guardian would be able to fight alongside them, and that Stingmon would know what to do. She wasn't even sure if she fit the requirements of being pure enough to enter the barrier; she'd never tried. She had always stayed outside the Sanctuary with her brother since she wasn't a fan of crowds. But Mervamon was a close enough friend of Stingmon to be trusted with guarding the doorway to the Code Crown, so she was sure he would be willing to tell her the way to Deckerdramon if he thought she was good enough to see him.

 _I pray we'll be able to fend them off.. And to whatever god may be out there, please... Let Ignitemon stay safe..._


	2. Chapter 2

_"I believe if you keep your faith, you keep your trust, you keep the right attitude, if you're grateful, you'll see God open up new doors."_

 _~Joel Osteen~_

* * *

Shadows clung to cold stone walls until the corridors held an eerie and claustrophobic feel to them. To most, it felt as if the darkness could lunge from their ever consistent posts and suffocate any passerby, no matter their strength. The dark, after all, is not a foe to be fought with muscle, but with heart and soul. It was rare to encounter anyone who wasn't weak in terms of the latter. Physical strength can be achieved by just about anyone, but internal strength was a precious gem owned by so few.

He was guilty of it himself, he admitted. He had never reached the light, and it haunted his every step. But because of that, he had grown accustomed to the pitch blackness, both its state in reality in the form of shadows, and in its mental state. Those, of course, were in the form of negativity, distrust, and sins.

The sudden voice behind him didn't startle him in the least.

"Tactimon has demanded your presence." The Troopmon said, turning and leaving back the way he had come from without waiting for an answer.

Mildly intrigued and having nothing better to do, Reapmon followed the soldier, though he took his time. He was in no rush, and he knew how impatient the Generals could be. It was always entertaining to rile them up every chance he had. Dangerous, but entertaining none the less.

Once he reached the Generals' meeting room, he immediately received glares from the three visible occupants, all of which he ignored.

"About time you showed up.." Blastmon growled, obviously the most annoyed of the group.

Reapmon waved the hostility off casually. "Oh, calm down Blastmon. I'm here now, aren't I? Wouldn't want you throw a fit..."

"For once I agree with the ghoul.." Laylamon sniffed indignantly.

" _Enough, all of you! I've had enough of your constant bickering._.."

The assassin suppressed a shudder at the commanding tone in the deep rumbling voice, and the other two Generals instantly silenced themselves. Tactimon didn't seem bothered, not having been talking and therefor knowing the threatening scold hadn't been directed at him.

" _Now.. Reapmon, has Deckerdramon been dealt with?_ "

Reapmon dipped his head slightly in a respectful motion, though there was no sincerity in the action. "I'm afraid not, Lord Bagra. I wasn't able to get passed the barrier into Sanctuary. My apologies.."

" _Is that so? Did you encounter any resistance during your time in the Zone?_ "

"No, my lord." He kept a blank expression during the entire lie. He felt oddly calm despite lying directly to the most powerful known being in the Digital World; his pulse was only slightly faster than normal. Most likely it was due to the fact he had done it too many times.

 _Just another lie to add to the ever expanding web.. One day I'll get myself caught, I'm sure.. Oh well._

"So, at least they're still unsuspecting of an attack." Tactimon summed up.

"What's the point of attacking if you can't get into Sanctuary to get the Code Crown? Or do you have some plan we don't know about?" Laylamon asked, shooting the swordsman an expectant look.

Tactimon replied without hesitation, "That's simple... Crush all resistance until they surrender and hand it over to spare their pathetic little peasant lives... And if they won't, kill them all and then with the Zone under our control, we'll have all the time we need to figure out how to get inside."

" _Very well.. You're all dismissed. Tactimon, continue to make necessary actions to move out to the Jungle Zone and get it done with as soon as possible. Blastmon and Laylamon, be ready on standby for further instructions._ "

"As you wish, Lord Bagra. I should only need 3 or 4 more days to prepare my soldiers, and then the Zone will fall easily enough." Tactimon replied, bowing as the others had upon receiving their orders and leaving the room.

* * *

The sun was finally fully above the horizon after what felt like an eternity before Lilamon came to relieve Mervamon from her sentry duty. The warrior was a bit surprised to see the plant Digimon instead of Stingmon.

"Well hun, that's all for today. Someone else will be here shortly to watch. You can go on home to your brother and I'll wait here for the next guard." Lilamon said in her usually cheery voice, smiling kindly. "It really was so thoughtful of you to take up the post. Really helped put Stingmon's mind at ease for not being able to do it himself."

"Is he alright? He said he'd be the one to let me know when my shift is done.." Mervamon asked, concerned for his absence.

Lilamon smiled, though there was a hint of sadness. "Oh, don't worry about that. He's just real tired from overworkin' himself lately, and I thought it'd be best not to wake him for something as simple as walkin' over here. He needs to learn not to take all the burdens and dangerous jobs for himself for once.."

"Yeah, he should try to let others help him out more often.. I know he has the best intentions, but it isn't healthy for him. After all, this really isn't a good time for him to be suddenly crashing..." Mervamon shook her head. "Well, I should get going now. You take care of yourself and Stingmon for me, alright?"

The plant Digimon brightened up at that and nodded. "No problem hun~ Oh!" She suddenly exclaimed. "I almost forgot to ask; for Stingmon of course. Nothin' suspicious turned up last night, did it?"

Mervamon despised the thought of lying, especially to her friends no less, but she wasn't sure telling the truth about Reapmon's appearance was a good idea. Stingmon was stressed enough as it was without needing to know a Bagra elite had showed up last night. But if she didn't mention it, everyone else would be unaware and could be in potential danger.

 _Will he really return? He seemed to have lost all interest in the Sanctuary... But it could have easily been a trick to have me lower my guard._

Deciding on something in the middle, Mervamon said, "Yeah, there was some movement in the bushes and it felt like someone might have been watching me. I couldn't see anything, and it was probably just a Troopmon scout, but you should tell the other guards to be wary just in case."

"Oh my... I'll be sure to do that." Lilamon agreed.

"And one last thing. I want guard duty again tonight."

"Hun, that's really not necessary if you don't want-"

"No, I want to. It's the least I can do. If Stingmon really has that much faith in me that my being on duty helps with his stress, then I'm glad to help. I owe him for all the protecting he's offered the Jungle Zone over the years."

 _And I need to know if that assassin will come back... I won't forgive myself if someone else gets hurts because I wasn't honest about his appearance. And at least this time I'll be ready if I need to fight him._.

"You're a real thoughtful gal Mervamon. I really appreciate what you're doin' for us. and I'm positive Stingmon does too. You take care of yourself too, you hear me?"

"Of course, you don't need to worry about me Lilamon." She replied reassuringly, then finally turned and began making the long walk through the undergrowth toward her home where Ignitemon was definitely waiting for her.

* * *

"Hey sis! You're finally back."

"Hey Ignitemon. Yeah, I am. But I'll be on sentry duty again tonight."

He had perked up so much at seeing her return, but now he deflated again quite a bit. "Oh.."

Mervamon smiled faintly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, alright? Everything's going to be fine soon and I won't have to guard Sanctuary anymore."

He smiled a little and nodded. "Alright, if you're sure."

 _I wish I was_...

"Of course I'm sure. In a week, everything should be back to normal."

Ignitemon stared at her for a moment in heistation, then nodded again. "Okay sis, I trust you."

 _He's smart, he knows something's up._.

Mervamon shoved the thought away.

 _That may be true.. But the less he knows, the safer he'll be.. I'll just keep as much of this from him as I can... I can protect him... I know it.. I don't have any other choice._..


	3. Chapter 3

_"I came all this way for a reason. Today is the day of salvation."_

 _~Kirk Cameron~_

* * *

"You're leaving again?" Ignitemon asked, tilting his head.

Mervamon smiled reassuringly, though it felt forced. "Yeah, just for a few more nights. Don't worry little bro, everything will go back normal soon, okay?"

He frowned but nodded in returning, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Now get some sleep; I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

Steady drips of water against leaves broke the silence of the cool night; the air damp from the rain earlier that day. It had left all the vegetation covered in droplets that glistened beautifully in the silver moonlight.

Mervamon scanned the surrounding area with a hawk-like gaze, golden eyes narrowed with focus and anticipation. She wasn't even sure if she wanted him to return or not in all honesty. She knew it was dangerous for him to be in the Zone, but at the same time she was disappointed with how she had fought against him and felt the need to redeem herself. And this time she didn't want to be caught off guard.

A faint stirring to her left instantly made her tense, and Mervamon whirled around to see the familiar white cloak draped from a nearby tree branch, the assassin already having made himself comfortable a safe distance off the ground.

Reapmon raised a hand in friendly greeting. "Hey."

 _I didn't even notice._..

"What the hell are you doing back here?" She hissed, gripping her sword hilt despite his calm, relaxed air. She supposed it just steadied her own nerves to know she was ready if he did decide a sudden surprise attack. She wouldn't put anything past him considering the odd tendencies he'd shown.

He merely shrugged. "Just passing the time. We had such a lovely chat yesterday."

"I wish I could say the same...However, I'm going to need to ask you to leave, once again..."

He sighed slightly. "This again...? You know you can't enforce your threats."

"Of course I can! Just try me!"

"If memory serves right, I'd say you lost pretty badly last time..."

Mervamon glared daggers at him and was about to make a sharp retort, though was interrupted when Reapmon suddenly stood and turned his back to her.

"But if you really want me to leave so badly, I'll respect that. After all, there won't be much of this place left soon..."

The warrior felt her blood go cold. That was right, Tactimon would be laying siege on the Zone in the very near future. And Reapmon seemed to know all about it.

"Wait!"

He glanced down at her with an inquisitive look. "Yes?"

"What do you know about the attacks planned on the Zone?"

"A lot. But what makes you think I'd tell you?"

"You're not exactly the most loyal of Bagra's minions from what I've gathered."

The reaper looked amused and leaned against the tree trunk next to him. "So you remembered; I'm touched. Alright, I have to give you points for that. I'll tell you about Tactimon's battle plans."

"Seriously?! Just like that?!" Mervamon asked in shock.

"Sure, why not? I doubt it'll do you much good."

The warrior narrowed her eyes. "What makes you say that?"

"You seem like the reckless type. I doubt you'll take much of anything I say into consideration and just charge into the fight without thought. Kind of like how you did with me. And we both remember how that ended."

"Tch, I just wasn't ready, that's all." Mervamon replied haughtily, her pride slightly wounded.

"That was the point I'm trying to make. You don't strategize, or plan ahead when you attack. No matter how strong you may be, without proper planning, you'll just get yourself killed. Especially against Bagra's army."

Mervamon looked away. "You underestimate the Jungle Zone. There are plenty of powerful Digimon here. We'll be fine."

"Then why are you so afraid..?" Reapmon asked.

"I'm not scared of Bagra or Tactimon's army! The only thing I'm afraid of is the thought of my friends and family getting hurt by them.." She murmured quietly.

Reapmon stayed silent for a few heartbeats, then said, "If you will change your battle tactics and take my words into consideration, I will tell you Tactimon's plans. If you do so, you might actually stand a chance."

"..Alright, fine." Mervamon agreed. "But.. Why help us and risk getting yourself killed?"

"I don't care for the thought of a world under Bagra's rule." He responded simply.

"Finally something we agree on.." She muttered. "Though I still don't understand why you serve him in the first place then."

"You probably never will. Though that's hardly important right now."

"Alright.. Well, we don't have all day. What are Tactimon's plans then?" Mervamon asked impatiently, sheathing her sword and crossing her arms.

Reapmon blinked at her, then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I don't exactly know yet.. I just know he said he'd be here in 3 to 4 days..."

She could only stare at him mutely for several seconds. "..You're joking, right..?"

"Don't worry though! I can find out everything you'll need tomorrow and tell you tomorrow night." He reassured her.

"And what if you don't..?"

"Then you'll probably die, and the Jungle Zone will fall under Bagra's control, along with the rest of the Digital World." Reapmon answered bluntly. "Because honestly? This little 'resistance' lead by you and Stingmon? It's probably the closest thing to a shot at holding Bagra back. It's still unlikely he'll be stopped, but hey, at least you can say you tried, right?"

"Thanks for the motivation.." Mervamon muttered sarcastically.

"No problem. Inspirational speeches are my specialty."

"Personally I think they could use some work..."

Reapmon merely laughed it off, straightening his posture. "I guess so, huh? Well, I guess I should get going then, and see what I can dig up on Tactimon's strategy. Though don't expect too much by tomorrow; he's learned to keep his plans much better hidden than the other Generals. He knows I tend to pry further into the empire's inner workings than I should. Anyways, I'll see you later." He said, opening a Zone Transfer portal and jumping inside, closing it a moment later.

 _Can I really trust him to give me accurate information tomorrow..? Not entirely, but I don't have any other choice... Without knowing what to expect and coming up with a plan, the Jungle Zone will fall, just like he said..._


	4. Chapter 4

_"Loyalty and devotion lead to bravery. Bravery leads to the spirit of self-sacrifice. The spirit of self-sacrifice creates trust in the power of love."  
~Morihei Ueshiba~_

* * *

The Troopmon were supposed to be Bagra's ideal soldiers, without the ability to think for themselves and charge into battle blindly for a reason they didn't even understand. But they were weak, and their thoughtlessness left them unable to think for themselves. They needed constant direction and replenishing, but they were easy to replace and sometimes their sheer numbers were enough to overwhelm a Zone. Even if they weren't, they served to weaken any resistance and left any enemies an easy task of disposing for the Generals. They were like parts of a machine; without opinion, personality, or intelligence, only the instinct to fight and follow orders. Such a simple programming was pitiful, but Reapmon was grateful for it. It allowed there to be a small gap in patrols that gave him just enough time to slip into Tactimon's personal meeting room where he met with his subordinates to discuss battle strategies without being caught.

He eased the door shut silently behind himself, relieved the room was empty as he'd hoped. He didn't waste any time, heading straight for the table in the center of the room and looking over the map labeled 'Jungle Zone' splayed over it. There was simple markings on it, making the tactics effortless to discern. Tactimon had always had a straight-forward approach to battle, usually relying on pure strength, though he was no fool. Reapmon picked out Pteramon, Drimogemon, and Shurimon among the forces he intended to use, all which would excel in the Jungle Zone.

 _Pteramon can drop bombs from above and are small enough to fly between trees if needed, Drimogemon can burrow underground and get behind opponents without being noticed, and Shurimon are quick as well as experts in camouflage, which will do well in dense foliage... A difficult combination to overcome..._

"I thought I might find you here..."

Reapmon glanced over his shoulder at Tactimon, not having heard the door open. He mentally cursed his carelessness and turned to fully face the swordsman. "My apologies, sir. I've overstepped my bounds again."

"Yes, you have. Emphasis on the _again_. Why Laylamon gives you so much slack I will never understand.. Anyways, I was actually looking for you." Tactimon replied, closing the door, and approaching the table as well.

"How may I serve you?" Reapmon asked curiously.

Tactimon grimaced. "I'm afraid Dorulumon is still a no-show, and I intend to carry out the siege on Jungle Zone in two days."

"You want me to find him?"

"No. We can't assure he'll be found or in fighting condition. If he's alive and has intentions of returning to Lord Bagra's service, he'll find his own way back. I want you to join my company as his replacement."

The reaper shifted slightly, hoping it wasn't noticeable. "With all due respect sir, I'm an assassin. I don't walk on the front lines. That's why I serve under Laylamon's army."

"I'm aware. Fight however you prefer, I'll be taking the lead of the attack in Dorulumon's place. I just need another strong soldier other than the basic ones I have planned here as a fall back. There's quite a little resistance starting up there that may cause some trouble. Your skill set is most viable in this Zone compared to my remaining subordinates, and Laylamon said she doesn't require your help at the moment. You can fight however you like." Tactimon explained. "Besides, I'm sure you've already memorized the map, haven't you? And you know the way to the Hidden Sanctuary."

"Yes, those are both true." There wasn't a point in denying it.

"Then I guess we're at an agreement."

"I guess we are." Reapmon murmured, turning toward the door. "If that's all, I'll be leaving now."

"Just be ready at dawn two days from now."

* * *

The sun was slowly making it's descent down toward the horizon as Mervamon headed to her post by the Sanctuary, and she was glad to be returning. The hours since the Bagra assassin had left had seemed to drag on forever, and she wasn't even able to waste the time sleeping. Each passing second was counting down the time until Bagra army attacked, and it had left her restless, spending the majority of the day training and sharpening her sword so it would be in peak condition.

Once she reached the Sanctuary, she was surprised to find Lilamon and Stingmon already there.

"Hey, what are you two doing here..?" Mervamon asked, stopping next to them.

"Well Stingmon's finally all rested up and feels better, and is ready to take over guard duty again. Isn't that great?" Lilamon replied.

"No!" Mervamon blurted out in panic, though upon seeing their shocked looks and realizing how it sounded, she quickly added, "I mean, he just got better. He might get worse again if he takes up guard duty so soon. I can still do it."

"Really Mervamon, I feel fine. I really appreciate you taking over for me, but you should be at home with Ignitemon." Stingmon told her gently.

Lilamon nodded. "Poor thing probably misses you all day."

"I.. I know.. But please, just one or two more days. I can't explain to you why, but I need to. Please, it might not seem it, but it's very important." Mervamon said, and the pleading and almost desperate tone to her voice must have been enough, because Stingmon sighed in resignation.

"Alright, just two more nights.. If it's really this important, I trust you mean it and will do the right thing."

Mervamon relaxed, relieved he'd agreed without arguing too much. "Of course. I only want what's best for Jungle Zone and everyone who lives here."

* * *

The warrior tapped her foot on the ground impatiently, glancing occasionally at the moon's progress across the sky. It was already nearly at it's zenith, and he still hadn't shown up. The next thirty minutes dragged on unbearably slow, until she jumped at a sudden rustling to her left.

"About time you got here." Mervamon growled, crossing her arms as Reapmon stepped out of the foliage into the clearing. She couldn't help but notice how his bright white cloak stuck out like a sore thumb against the dark shadows and dark greens of the forest and wondered how he managed to sneak up on her every time.

"Sorry, I ran into some complications." He apologized, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, did you get the battle plans?"

"I was able to memorize them, yes. It's simple but extremely effective. Tactimon's planning on leading the Troopmon himself, and he's using Pteramon for aerial support, Drimogemon for getting behind any barriers you might put up to get straight to the Sanctuary, and Shurimon for an advantage in fighting in the trees. He said he'll be here at dawn in two days time. Well, I guess since it's past midnight, it will be in just over 24 hours." Reapmon told her, drawing out a basic replica of Tactimon's map in the dirt.

Mervamon bit her lip nervously. _Only a little over a day..?_

"Do you know any Digimon living here that can fight each group of soldiers?" Reapmon prompted, looking up at her.

"..No, but maybe Stingmon would..." Mervamon replied, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Right, you're not the exactly the strategist here. Then go and fetch him and see if he can figure something out. I'll wait."

"What..?! I can't tell him I'm working with someone in the Bagra Army! And I'm not leaving you alone with Sanctuary!" Mervamon snapped.

The assassin shook his head. "If I wanted to get to the Code Crown, I would have killed you and done it by now. I really don't think I could even get passed the barrier. As for Stingmon, he doesn't need to know I'm under Bagra's service at the moment. Besides, if you can actually fight off Tactimon here, I might consider joining your little group."

"What makes you think we'd let you? If you'll backstab your other comrades at the drop of a hat like that, what's stopping you from turning on us?"

"I told you, I don't want a Digital World ruled by Bagra. I never have. I have my own reasons for what I'm doing. Now either waste more time arguing with me, or bring Stingmon here, or take me to him if you really don't want to leave me here. You only have a day to make a battle plan and prepare everyone for it."

Mervamon hesitated for a few heartbeats before giving in, realizing he had a point. "..Alright, fine... I'll take you to him. You'd better not make me regret this."

He dipped his head. "Of course. I am on your side after all, whether you believe me or not."

"Whatever, let's just go already." She said, turning on her heel and starting into the forest.

"Oh, and there's something else I should tell you." Reapmon said, falling into step with her brisk pace.

"What is it?" Mervamon asked in irritation.

"Tactimon caught me while I was looking over his strategy."

"And why should I care?"

"He told me he wants me to join the attack."

Mervamon stopped and whirled around to face him. "And you agreed?!"

"It's not like I had a choice. But it's fine-"

"That is not 'fine'! That means you're going to be killing my friends! What's the point of helping us now then?!" Mervamon spat, drawing her sword.

"Let me finish.." Reapmon interrupted, an edge to his voice. "Tactimon didn't give me a specific set of directions. He told me to fight how I want. Anything I do he will not see as suspicious, as he will not know what to expect me to do. I can slip away and get ahead of his army and join up with your forces, or pick off his before they even get to you. I can't stop the Drimogemon, but I can fight the Pteramon and Shurimon, as well as Troopmon."

Mervamon relaxed slightly at his explanation, lowering her sword. "Alright... I guess that makes sense..." She shook her head. "Come on, Stingmon's home isn't too far from here..."

The rest of the short walk was spent in silence, and once the small hut was in sight. Mervamon stopped and turned to Reapmon. "Stay here. I'll let him know what's going on before introducing you, so he doesn't freak out or anything."

He nodded in acknowledgment, and Mervamon walked up to the door, knocking and waiting restlessly for someone to answer. After nearly a minute, the door opened and Lilamon blinked out at her tiredly. "Is something wrong, hun..?"

Mervamon sighed, feeling inwardly guilty for waking her but knowing it was too important to avoid. "Yes.. I need to speak with Stingmon immediately."

"Well, I'll go and get him. Would you like to come inside?"

"Yes, but.. I've brought someone else to meet Stingmon.."

Lilamon blinked. "Oh? A friend of yours?"

Mervamon snorted and shook her head. "Hardly... He says he'll help against Bagra's Arny though."

"Well, alright. I'll go get Stingmon, and you can come on in and bring your frie- er, acquaintance too."

Mervamon sighed and beckoned Reapmon over, stepping into the house.

Lilamon returned not long after with Stingmon in tow, looking confused, though he shook it off when he noticed Mervmon and Reapmon. "What's going on?"

"Tactimon's going to attack very soon.." Mervamon replied quietly.

"How soon exactly..?"

"Next dawn, approximately 24 hours.."

Stingmon grimaced. "And I'm guessing you're here to plan a counterattack?"

"We don't have much choice, or time." She replied, nodding.

The insect Digimon nodded and looked to the stranger. "And he is..?"

"My name is Reapmon. I'm here to help fight against Tactimon." The reaper replied, dipping his head politely.

"Well, any help is appreciated and needed.. I'm not sure how we'll be able to fight back against Tactimon's troops though.."

"I've infiltrated their base, and know Tactimon's plans." Reapmon said, though upon Stingmon's and Lilamon's surprised expressions, he added, "It would take too long to explain how."

Stingmon nodded slowly. "Oookay.. Then please do tell us what they are."

After explaining to the two other Digimon what he'd told Mervamon, Stingmon frowned and crossed his arms. "That will be difficult to counter... The Pteramon will be a big problem, since most Digimon here are stuck on the ground. As for the Drimogemon, if they're trying to get to the Hidden Sanctuary, we can just have most of our forces close to it with our backs to the wall, so they'll have to appear in front of us to get inside. It can't be dug into, so we don't have to stop them from that, and they can't be behind us. And all of the Digimon here are used to living among the trees and are well hidden in the leaves, so they can hold their own against Shurimon and Troopmon. But Tactimon himself..." Stingmon shook his head. "I don't think we can stop him..."

"He may retreat if his forces dwindle too low." Lilamon offered.

Reapmon shook his head. "Tactimon's different from the other Generals. They'll retreat if things start going South, but Tactimon will keep fighting himself. He must be took out. Picking off his soldiers and ganging up against him, or using the environment to your advantage is the only way."

Stingmon remained silent for a while, then murmured, "All the weak Digimon who can't protect themselves will be rounded up and put into Sanctuary. We'll need to talk with Deckerdramon first so he'll let them. Then we can have Cherrymon, Woodmon, and Floramon can protect Sanctuary. All of those who can fly, including myself, will engage the Pteramon. Then anyone else who can maneuver through trees quickly will fight Shurimon and Troopmon. Everyone will just have to avoid Tactimon until his forces are weakened. And while asking Deckerdramon permission for Digimon to hide inside Sanctuary, we'll see if he will be able to help us fight. He should be able to stand up to Tactimon."

"If you can convince Deckerdramon, I believe you will actually stand a decent chance of saving your Zone." Reapmon agreed, looking impressed.

"Then we'd better start gatherin' everyone now. It's going to take some time and we don't have any to spare." Lilamon said, starting toward the door.

"Alright, I will join you shortly." Stingmon told her, looking to Mervamon after she'd gone. "Do you think Ignitemon is ready to fight..?"

Mervamon looked horrified. "What..? No! There is no way I'm letting him fight! He'll get hurt!"

Stingmon gave her a sympathetic look. "I know how you feel, but we don't have much choice.. I don't want Lilamon getting hurt either, but I know we'll need to rely on her to help us fight as well. We don't have any numbers to spare.. And his ability will make fighting large groups so much easier.."

"Y-Yes, but... What if something happens to him..?"

"It's not a guarantee he'll be hurt, but if we lose here, then it will be..." Stingmon replied gently.

Mervamon sighed, knowing he was right. "I'll talk to him about it..."

"Thank you.. For now, just focus on gathering as many Digimon as you can and have them meet up at the Sanctuary. I need to go catch up with Lilamon now, so good luck.."

Mervamon nodded in acknowledgment and waved to him as he left, still uneasy at the thought of Ignitemon fighting against the Bagra Army. She was startled out of her thoughts when Reapmon spoke up.

"I need to head back now, so I don't get in any trouble. But I'll meet you on the battlefield when the time comes. In a friendly regard, of course. And I will see if I can stall Tactimon for more time for you to get ready, though don't depend on it. If I do stall him, it will only be for a few minutes at most. I can't fool him like I can the other Generals."

"Alright.. Just try not to get yourself killed between now and then.. As much as I hate to say it, we do need your help.." Mervamon replied.

Reapmon only nodded in response, opening a portal and vanishing inside without another word.

Mervamon sighed and started towards her own home, stopping at any other homes she found along the way to pass on the message to meet at Sanctuary.

 _Is letting Ignitemon fight really a good idea..? I know Stingmon said it was, but._.. She shook her head. _I'll just keep him in my sights and fight harder than I have ever before in my life._


End file.
